Big Four
by Fury Catwold
Summary: Quatre jeunes héros nommés Harold, Raiponce, Merida et Jack, tirés de Disneys très connus, vont se rencontrer dans un monde pour l'instant inconnus, aux personnages effrayants ou sympathiques. Bienvenue à Fornurd, l'école de magie loufoque où les événements étranges tombent sur les élèves comme la pluie sur la forêt !
1. Dans le train

**Ceci est ma première Fanfic, alors s'il vous plait ne me critiquez pas trop, aidez-moi au contraire à m'améliorer s.v.p. ^-^**

Une jeune fille se trouvait dans un train, dans un compartiment solitaire. Elle regardait par la petite fenêtre à sa droite les paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux. A ses pieds, une petite valise était allongée sur le sol, d'un jolie couleur rose bonbon.

Elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait soigneusement déposés en « paquet » sur le siège juste à son coté. Etant seule dans le compartiment, elle ne gênerait personne.

Dans la cabine d'à côté, elle pouvait discerner deux personnes qui avaient l'air de ne pas s'entendre très bien. Ils se chamaillaient sans cesse et faisaient un capharnaüm, à tel point qu'ils gênaient la jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'ors, elle d'habitude si passive et discrète. Elle se leva finalement, sortit de sa cabine pour ouvrir celle des deux individus qui embêtaient probablement la moitié du train, et s'égosilla en leurs criant dessus qu'ils devraient arrêter s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir d'ennuis.

La jeune fille, une fois avoir fini de parler, détailla les deux personnes. Non, ils étaient trois. Un petit brun était casé dans un coin, en observant la belle blonde qui venait de faire en une phrase ce que le garçon avait essayé depuis des heures : faire taire les deux autres.

C'était une fille et un garçon, la fille possédait un joli visage, des yeux bleu tel une rivière d'automne fraîche et pure, et de jolies cheveux roux bouclés qui semblaient en bataille. Elle détaillait la jeune fille d'haut en bas.

Quant au garçon, il semblait glacial et méchant. Un léger sourire taquin se dessinait sur son visage, ce qui avait le don d'agacer la rousse, visiblement. Mais quand à la blonde, elle en tombait sous le charme. Il avait une peau pâle, des cheveux blancs tel la neige, et portait un pull-over bleu couvert d'une neige luisante, et un jean couleur noisette.

Le garçon au fond regardait la fille avec les yeux brillants. Les deux autres avaient commencés à ouvrir la bouche, mais automatiquement il les stoppa.

« -Excuses-les pour le dérangement. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Il avait l'air gentil, lui. Elle fit un léger sourire, puis regarda dans sa cabine, avant de répondre.

- C'est que... Toutes mes affaires sont dans ma cabine.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se leva alors, et s'adressa à la fille en sortant de la cabine pour aller dans l'autre

- Je vais t'aider, ce sera mon dédommagement pour la gêne.

Tout d'un coup, il avait l'air très gentil. La rousse dans la cabine rouspéta qu'il le faisait par simple « impression », mais qu'il n'était pas du tout comme ça. La blonde haussa des épaules, avant de retourner dans sa cabine. Le garçon semblant glacial remarqua alors les longs cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Ça doit te prendre du temps de les coiffer. Ils ne sont jamais emmêlés ? ça doit t'faire une belle tête, le matin !

La fille préféra ne rien répondre. Une fois qu'il eut pris la valise de la jeune fille, il eut un petit rire.

- C'est tout ? Miss boucle d'or n'a que ça, et encore elle a du mal ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas miss boucle d'or !

- Et bien alors dis-moi ton nom ! Moi c'est Jack Frost.

La rousse dans l'autre cabine l'interrompit en ricanant à la belle blonde

- Appelle le « Le givré » !

- Tais-toi, poil de carotte, on t'a pas sonnée.

Et ça allais recommencer…

- Comment tu m'as appelée, le glaçon ?

- J'tai appelée « carotte », va t'acheter un appareil auditif, t'en aurais peut-être besoin !

- Oh toi, tu vas voir !

La blonde soupira, avant de reprendre sa valise d'un geste furieux, de lancer un « merci » très sec, et d'aller s'asseoir face à l'autre garçon aux cheveux bruns. Jack se tût, l'air décontenancé, mais la rousse continuait de jurer envers lui.

- Moi c'est Harold, lança le garçon en face de la fille en lui adressant un petit sourire amical. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je suis Raiponce... Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, sans mentir... C'est la première fois que je les croise, et franchement j'en ai déjà marre.

Raiponce compatissait. Jack, pendant ce temps, était retourné s'asseoir face à la rousse. Son air perdu avait totalement été changé en une fraction de seconde, il avait déjà retrouvé le plaisir de taquiner la fille qui semblait en avoir plus qu'assez.

Au bout de moult insultes de la part de Jack, elle se tourna vers Raiponce.

- Donc ton nom c'est Raiponce ? Moi c'est Merida, ravie de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi

Raiponce fit un petit sourire à Merida, qui semblait pleine d'entrain et d'énergie, bien au contraire de Raiponce qui se faisait généralement très petite.

Harold et Raiponce semblaient déjà être très proches, ils se parlèrent beaucoup durant le trajet, au dépit de Jack qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de Raiponce, bien qu'elle ne daigne le regarder. Il abandonna finalement la partie en soupirant, et en se mettant à regarder le paysage. Merida voyait bien les efforts fournis par Jack pour que Raiponce lui parle, et cela lui fendait entre autre le cœur. Mais elle ne se laissait pas aller, car elle savait que Jack ne faisait cela que par intérêt, et qu'il se moquait probablement de la jolie blonde.

Le trajet dura ainsi un long moment, dans « la joie et la bonne humeur ».


	2. L'arrivée

**Excusez moi que le dernier chapitre n'est pas été très long, j'en ai profiter pour allonger un peu le deuxième ^-^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et excusez moi des fautes de frappes, c'est vrai qu'avec la traduction pour les étrangers cela ne doit pas être facile. Je ferais de mon mieux !**

En plein milieu de la nuit, au milieu d'une forêt danse et buissonneuse, avançait silencieusement un train à vapeur, très discret en ce soir de pleine lune. Nos quatre héros c'étaient endormis, dans leur cabine au fond d'un des wagons. Tous c'étaient endormis, sauf un. Jack.

Il semblait rêveur, les yeux tournés vers le ciel de la fenêtre. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'ors c'était endormie, tête sur l'épaule du garçon gelé. Il regarda Raiponce doucement, arborant un sourire délicat. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être aussi « gentillet ». Il avait un aspect... Comment dirais-t-on pour un être qui n'a habituellement aucun cœur ? C'était la première fois qu'une lueur comme celle-là luisait dans ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, il semblait se réchauffer de l'intérieur, se décongeler.

La jeune fille rousse, adossée à son siège aux côtés d'Harold, avait doucement ouvert ses yeux en baillant. Elle c'était réveillée, sûrement par la mouche qui lui tournait autour de l'oreille. Elle leva la main et l'abattit sur son oreille, mais n'attrapa rien à par un formidable mal de tête. La mouche était venue s'envoler au-dessus de ses yeux, comme pour la narguer.

Jack, voyant la scène, s'en amusa beaucoup. Une fois que la mouche s'envola plus loin après avoir failli chuter deux fois à cause des claques de Merida, le garçon chuchota à Merida pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- Tu t'es réveillée ?

- Oui, satanée mouche (soupira Merida en baissant la tête). Et toi, tu ne dors pas ?

Jack haussa les épaules en signe qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il se remit à observer la belle endormie contre lui. La jeune fille avait pris le bras gauche de Jack dans ses bras tel une peluche. Elle ressemblait à une enfant. Jack était attendri.

- Et ben alors, le glaçon se réchauffe ?

Merida fit un grand sourire en voyant Raiponce, toujours endormie. Jack acquiesça.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe…

Merida, elle, comprenait tout. Jack avait simplement connu sa première émotion. Lui qui avait toujours été un être sans bonheur, sans amour, il avait sûrement eu le « coup de foudre ». Mais pourquoi envers cette fille ?

- Jack, prend bien soin d'elle.

Merida avait souri. C'était la première fois, à elle aussi, qu'elle était compatissante avec Jack. Il débutait dans ce domaine, et pour le bonheur de la blonde Merida allait guider le garçon. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de découvrir la féminité, après tout…

À l'aube, tandis que le soleil se levait doucement derrière les paysages de plaines et de forêts, le train s'arrêta à une petite gare, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Les élèves s'étonnaient un peu de ne voir, au loin, que de la campagne.

Après les indications du conducteur du train, les élèves sortirent, le conducteur en dernier. Il se positionna ensuite à l'avant de la petite foule des nouveaux, et commença à parler de sa voix forte, qui fis sursauter quelque élèves.

- Alors écoutez-moi bien, bande de mioches ! Ici, déjà, on n'est pas à la ferme, alors cessez de brailler comme des moutons. Vous êtes arrivés à Fornurd, l'école de magie très réputée et qualifiée de rang « A » parmi les magiciens hauts gradés. Alors ici, pas d'jeu, que de l'apprentissage. Pigé les gamins ?

Jack se tourna vers Raiponce et Merida en chuchotant que l'apprentissage allait lui passer au-dessus de la tête. Même de loin, le gros homme l'aperçut et haussa la voix en criant.

- Monsieur Frost, si vous voulez nous faire part de votre petite chronique, je vous prie ?

Frost, pris la main dans le sac, soupira. Il leva la tête et déclara sur un ton de « je m'en foutiste. »

- Oui monsieur, je disais que j'allais bien m'amuser ici et que les cours allaient être super intéressant et que j'apprendrais un tas de chose qui me permettra de ne pas vivre dans la misère parce que j'aurais de l'éducation monsieur.

- Je préfère ça, dis le professeur n'aillant pas compris que le garçon se moquait de lui.

Un vieil homme aux cheveux grisés par le temps, possédant une longue barbe arrivant jusqu'à son ventre, arriva près de l'autre homme. Sur sa tête trônait un chapeau de couleur blanche, et il observa les élèves un par un. Puis ce tournant vers l'autre homme, il arbora un sourire tout en riant de bon cœur

- Tu vas les effrayer si tu parles d'une voix comme telle. Fornurd n'est pas une école de magie où il faut être carré au pied !

Un petit rire parcouru les élèves, puis le calme revint.

- Allons les enfants. Je suis Omagon, directeur de cette prestigieuse école de magie. Suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener dans la salle première.

Le vieux se retourna et commença à marcher, suivi de tous les élèves sous le regard surveillant du gros conducteur. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air sympathique, et nos quatre héros avaient l'air heureux que ce ne soit pas lui qui fut directeur.

Cela étonnait les élèves de marcher vers nulle part, car en effet, il n'y avait ni école, ni bâtiment. Juste une grande colline.

Omagon, arrivé au niveau d'un arbre, plus précisément d'un hêtre, appuya sa main sur le tronc. Aussi tôt, ce fut comme si un brouillard danse se retira, car du vide apparu une bâtisse gigantesque sûrement haute de cinquante mètres. Cela impressionnait tous les élèves, en première Raiponce qui semblait avoir le tournis. Jack la pris dans ses bras et lui sourit, pour pas qu'elle n'ait peur. Les joues de Raiponce rougirent instantanément.

Merida frappa Jack à la tête d'un petit coup de poing en murmurant qu'il devait la lâcher, et en levant les yeux vers le ciel, rechignant, il obéit quand même.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la grande forteresse, et y entra même. Les élèves levaient les yeux pour apercevoir le plafond de ces hauts murs de pierre, où de nombreux motifs ressemblant à des batailles, des guerres étaient dessinés.

Omagon continua à marcher jusqu'à une grande salle, où quatre tables d'environ 20 mètres de larges étaient dressées, préparées, les quatre possédant des couleurs respectives. Il y en avait une qui était rouge, l'autre jaune, la troisième était bleue et la dernière verte.

Des gens de toutes carrures, de tous types étaient déjà assis sur ses tables. Omagon cria aux nouveaux arrivants de se mettre en file indienne, pour déterminer dans quelle maison ils seraient, grâce à un chapeau très étrange, qui arrivait à parler simplement pour décider des qualifications de chaque élèves, et grâce à chaque qualification ils iraient dans une maison qui leurs seraient destinés.

Les élèves passèrent tous devant le chapeau. D'après ce qu'ils avaient tous pu retenir, il y avait quatre maisons représentées par des couleurs et des animaux. Lyonord, pour les plus forts, intrépides mais loyaux représentant le rouge, Pufflar pour les plus amicaux mais à tendances naïves représentant le jaune, Crolou pour les plus malicieux et fourbes représentant le vert, et Urion pour les plus téméraires et puissants, représentant le bleu.

Après beaucoup d'élèves, ce fut au tour de Jack, Merida, Raiponce et Harold de passer par le chapeau. Merida passa en première, inquiète de ne pas se retrouver dans la même maison que ses amis.

- Merida Elinor, venant du royaume de Dun Broch, commença le chapeau sur un ton hésitant. Il ne fait aucun doute, par ambition, votre envie de toujours en découvrir plus, vous êtes une Lyonord pure !

Elle se leva, tandis que Raiponce lui fit un petit signe de la main qu'elle s'en était sûrement bien tirée. C'était d'ailleurs au tour de la belle blonde, qui semblait inquiète, peureuse, comme d'habitude. Jack lui murmura à l'oreille que tout ce passerais bien. Elle s'avança donc doucement, et Omagon lui posa le chapeau sur la tête.

- Raiponce, dis simplement le chapeau car la fille n'aillant elle-même aucune information d'elle, le chapeau ne pouvait pas en avoir non plus. Tu es gentille et douce, mais en cas de doute tu sais comment agir. Il va sans dire que tu es une Lyonord !

Raiponce fit un grand sourire, contente d'être avec son amie. Jack lui murmura quand Raiponce passa juste à côté de lui

- Tu vois que ça c'est bien passé ! il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

Raiponce lui sourit, Jack perdit le siens dans la contemplation du visage de la jeune fille. Il se ressaisit ensuite quand Harold, derrière lui, le poussa en lui disant que c'était son tour.

Le directeur posa le chapeau sur sa tête, et une lueur d'hésitation apparut un instant. Jack s'inquiéta. Mais que serait-il, si même le chapeau ne savait que dire ?

Finalement, il s'engagea.

- Jack Frost, tu es malicieux, égoïste, et tu le reconnais toi-même. J'aurais pu te mettre chez les Crolou, mais par ta simple loyauté tu ne pourrais être autre chose qu'un Lyonord !

Jack souffla de joie, il était content de se retrouver avec Raiponce. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à Harold de passer.

- Harold, du royaume de Beurk, tu es sympathique et n'hésite pas à secourir tes amis. Tu es aussi fort, c'est pourquoi tu seras un Lyonord !

Harold fit un grand sourire. Il serait auprès de tous ses amis, et il en était sûrement aussi content que les autres.

Il rejoint les trois autres, sourire aux lèvres. La soirée se clôtura après cela, et Omagon expliqua les règles barbantes de l'école. Il expliqua ensuite que l'espace étant limité, les chambres serraient par groupe de quatre, et mixtes. C'était un coup de chance pour les quatre amis, qui n'avaient eu nullement l'envie d'être séparés.

Après cela, tout le monde se retira, et chacun se dirigea vers les dortoirs pour décider quelle chambre sera à qui. Le choix fut vite fait, et ce fut dans une petite chambre possédant deux armoires et deux lits superposés que les amis se retrouvèrent. Raiponce prit un des lits du bas, de même que pour Jack, qui « n'aimait pas la hauteur ». En réalité, il voulait toujours être proche de Raiponce.

Harold et Merida finirent donc en haut.

Sans même manger, trop engloutis par le sommeil, Raiponce s'endormie, suivis de Jack et Harold. Seule Merida restait éveillée, tournant en rond dans la chambre.

**Encore merci à tous de lire ma fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plait, et si vous avez des suggestions, je suis toujours disponible ^w^**


End file.
